Leadership School Part 2
Leadership School(Part 2) is the second episode of the first season, debuting on Nickelodeon UK on January 7th, 2014. Summary Out in the grounds of the Greenhouse, Alona is talking to one of her Ravens team-mates about an upcoming project, explaining that she's chosen speech for their project, taking a look at Alona's Louis device. Dina and her parole officer then walk past, with him talking complimenting The Greenhouse on it's atmosphere and expressing his jealousy of the place, due to the roughness of his former school, as if to annoy Dina. Dina asks whether or not they're leaving the grounds or taking a trip down memory lane, just as Alfie storms down the steps. Ellali follows after Alfie, asking him what happened and what Daniel said to him. Alfie tries to shake the question off, saying that Daniel didn't say anything, with increasing concern building up in Ellali. Alfie then begins to agree with Ellali in anger, over not getting in. Ellali tries to explain what she heard Daniel say, but Alfie wasn't taking it, asking Ellali to leave it. Under her breath Ellali calls Alfie a loser, however Alfie hears her and says that he regrets not listening to his sister. Ellali then suddenly stands still, in deep thought, with Alfie asking what's up. She then reveals that Daniel heard them talking before Alfie's audition and goes back towards the Basketball court, with Alfie asking what she's doing, before going after her. Back at the basket ball court, Matti is taking his sports exam, running circuits around the court, however Gershon is not impressed and tries to make him go faster, remarking that his mother-in law goes faster than him. Matti then falls to his knees, clearly out of breath. Matti crawls to the examination table on his knees, asking for water, but Gershon says it's only Matti's first lap and orders him to do ten press-ups before getting some water. Ellali then storms into the basket ball court, angry at Louis and the rest of the examiners, remarking that their a bunch of pathetic sadists, continuing on to say, that they should be ashamed of what they did to Alfie earlier. Robbie, then tells her that he told to leave once and asks her to do so again, just Alfie arrives. Louis then introduces himself, as Louis Klein. Ellali sarcastically, introduces herself as Ellali, with Alfie next to her. She explains how he waited months to get into the Greenhouse, as well as the fact they knew full-well of the fact. She complains that they're doing everything to ruin Alfie's chances of getting in, going on to say they knew what Daniel did to Alfie, as well as believing it's a part of their game, they enjoyed watching. Louis tries to get a word in, but Ellali's not having it, she goes on saying they're meant to be teaching the students lessons for life, but she doesn't believe that it's the life she wants for her brother. She then goes on to diss the whole thesis of the school, explaining how it's all used as a façade, saying that they created a bubble, that has nothing to do with anything, finally remarking, that they educate leaders but for WHAT! Alfie tries to calm his sister down, asking her to forget it, asking to go. Ellali agrees, but before they leave, Louis says that he has answers to the points that both siblings made, and believes the two to be wrong. Ellali responds, by saying oh that is a surprise. Louis suggests that the two become students at the school, in order to help the school become a better place. Ellali then questions Louis, asking whether or not it's a joke. Louis say he's serious, with Ellali asking why they'd accept her at the school, after everything she said, remarking it would be insane to have her here. Louis goes on to say that he may not of agreed with anything that Ellali may of said, but he says that he appreciates Ellali's courage in the situation, complimenting her intuition, believing the Greenhouse to be a good place that could interest Ellali. Robbie then goes on to explain the regulations and basic entry method, but Louis stops him and says that he has guessed Ellali's pretty bored at her normal school. Louis goes on to explain the benefits of entry to her, explaining she wouldn't be bored at the school, regardless of liking it or not and that they would be able to listen to everything she may have to say. Louis finishes saying they'd accept her even after she called them a bunch of sadists, offering her a place at the school. Louis, then tells Ellali to take a month, to think it over. Ellali however says that she's not interested in the school, only being there for her brother; Alfie. Louis then explains that Alfie will need to apologize to Daniel and that they'll see what could be done for him afterwards, also saying there's no pressure on her, telling her to take her time, before calling in the next applicant. Ellali and Alfie then take their leave. Out at the bank of the school grounds, Alfie asks why he should apologize to Daniel at all, explaining that he did it on purpose. Ellali then receives a call on her mobile, but turns it down, telling Alfie that she would tell him what she thinks. Alfie tells that he couldn't believe the way she talked to them like that, saying it was crazy, with Ellali giggling in response. Ellali then straightens up, telling Alfie that if he really wants this, he shouldn't let Daniel have the pleasure of seeing him quit, asking Alfie to promise her to do so. Alfie then asks what Ellali's plan is, in response Ellali jokingly responds she's going to colour the walls of her room in pearl white. Alfie stops her from continuing, and asks about the offer that Louis made. Ellali says she doesn't think so. Alfie says why not, as she's got nothing to lose, as it's one month. Ellali, then jokes that another hour at the school would seem like forever, let alone a month, with Alfie beckoning her to enrol, complimenting on the fun they could have together at the school. Ellali then says that Alfie wouldn't need her at the Greenhouse, saying she's done enough at the school, before beckoning him onto to go back to the basketball court and apologize to Daniel, in case Louis changes his mind. Back in the Greenhouse corridor, Matti is talking to his mother over the phone, not watching where's he going, accidently walking into the girls toilets. He then comes face to face with Sophie and Natalie realizing he's in the girls toilets and embarrassed finishes his call. Sophie eagerly asks Matti, whether he's applying for the Eagles, with Natalie agreeing, saying that he's a classic Eagle. Matti then debunks their thoughts, saying that he's actually applying for the Ravens, explaining he's not really too big on sport. Natalie then sarcastically, says they would of never guessed, with Sophie giggling, as Matti heads out. Natalie jokingly asks him to give "mummy" her best as he leaves. Matti then walks into the boys toilets, where Dina's parole officer is waiting outside a cubicle, just as Matti walks into one of the cubicles. However he finds that Dina's in there and quickly apologizes, leaving the boys toilets as well. Back in the Basketball court, Daniel is trying to convince Louis and the rest of the examiners, to let Matt into the school, explaining the benefits of allowing him entry. Louis however says no, saying that they're looking for intuitive, interesting people who could possible become leaders, much to Daniel's chagrin. Louis finishes by saying that height is not needed to become a leader. Daniel complains, calling Alfie a crybaby, remarking that Alfie couldn't control himself. Louis tells him however that Daniel went too far, reminding him that he's still a student at the Greenhouse, with Daniel saying under his breath, that he though Louis was open to criticism. Alfie then arrives back at the basketball court, wanting to apologize to Daniel, saying his sorries to Daniel. Louis convinced, asks Daniel to accept his apology. Daniel grudgingly does so, with Louis then asking the two to shake hands. The two shake hands, just before Daniel heads off. Alfie then asks whether, everything's alright now and whether he's accepted. Back at the bench, Alfie arrives to Ellali, with Ellali concerned with the look on Alfie's face, asking what's up. Alfie then excitedly says that he's in, the two then hug in celebration, with Ellali congratulating him on getting into the school. Alfie then congratulates Ellali on her new room, with Ellali correcting him, by saying it's a suite. Alfie goes on saying he couldn't believe that he was really accepted into the Greenhouse, screaming thanks Louis, with Ellali asking was it really just him, with Alfie then correcting himself and thanking his sister for helping him get in. She then decides to ring their father, to give him the good news. However the phone goes to voice-mail, so Alfie leaves him a message on the answer machine, telling him about his success at the Greenhouse, telling him that the opening ceremony at the school is tonight, saying he'll only be back during the next Friday. Alfie then explains to Ellali all the things he has to do to get ready for his experience at the Greenhouse, before Ellali tells him he needs to get a move-on, explaining her friends are already beginning to feel abandoned. Alfie then asks her Ellali to stay for the opening ceremony of the new semester at the Greenhouse. Alfie, then tells her that she's staying, before kissing her on the head and heading off to go and get his gear ready. In the Basketball court, Robbie is frantically sorting out application forms and papers. Louis then sense that something is on his son's mind and asks him what the matter is. Robbie explains that he feels like a fifth wheel beside, Louis, Gershon, due to sitting through auditions, as vice principal of the school, going on to say he gets completely ignored. Louis asks him what he's talking about, explaining that Robbie's opinion is important to him. Robbie questions Louis thought, complaining that he accepted a boy who hit the Eagles captain, further saying that Alfie's sister tried to humiliate them all, but was still given admittance into the school, as well as Dina wielding a knife during a test and wanting to give her a second chance at the school, further saying he believed it to be good that she was handcuffed. Robbie then harshly insults his dad's judgement, asking why he doesn't invite a circus dwarf or a drugs dealer next, explaining that he's lost all reality. To humour Robbie, Louis says that he's right, saying to himself; "How could I not see it?". Robbie confused, asks Louis where he's going. Back on the bench outside, Ellali is reading a text from her friend, who is getting so bord, that she's suggested she may eat her phone. Ellali then texts back saying she's sure she won't be long. She then sees Louis walk past the bench and decides to go after him. Louis walks up to Dina and her parole officer, asking the officer to stop for a moment. He asks the officer to take Dina's handcuffs off. The officer, declines the request, telling Louis that they're done at the Greenhouse and that they're about to head back to the station. Louis tells the officer to give his chief a call, explaining that the chief approved Dina's visit to the Greenhouse. The officer tries to convince Louis, that he doesn't know who he's dealing with, but Louis firmly says to call the chief. The officer eventually gives in and unlocks Dina's cuffs, remarking that Louis' making a mistake. Louis then apologizes to Dina, explaining that she must be free in order to make her own decisions. Louis explains that she could escape if she wants, but explains that her entry exam still awaits her. Louis continues, saying he doesn't expext Dina to attain a perfect 800, knowing how many years of school that she missed. Louis tells her that he wants to know whether or not it matters to her. Dina gives a long stern look-around, before running off. The officer, unimpressed, says that he told Louis it would happen, but just befor the officer could go after her, Louis puts his arm out and stops him. Robbie then arrives on the scene, questioning what's going on. The officer then explains that Louis let Dina get away. Robbie looks at his dad with concern, but Louis pushes them to let it go. Out in the Kinerat, Dina runs up to a wire fence, just as Matti rocks up, trying to apologize to Dina about what happened in the toilets. Dina then sees a lock and runs up to unlock it, as Matti continues on, explaining that he was on the phone to his mum and accidently went into th girls bathroom, finishing with the fact he didn't know someone was in the cubicle. Matti then announces his good news, saying that he's now an official member of the Ravens, saying this mum's really pleased with him, asking Dina whether she thinks it's good. Dina continually tries to pick at the lock, with Matti asking her what she's doing. Matti then talks about his examination process, saying he believed he was done for after the sports Examination, adding in facts about his conditions, also remarking that skipped two grades, as such he believes he is the youngest at the Greenhouse. When he turns he notices Dina is gone. Back in the Greenhouse corridor, Robbie scolds his father, saying he knew Dina would escape, going onto further explain that a prisoner on the loose will ruin the reputation of the school. Louis then opens a door and asks his son to take a look, as both of them see Dina, doing her entry exam. Louis then explains to his son that leaders come in all shapes and sizes, then going to lunch. Louis then says hi to Ellali as they pass her. Ellali then gets a call on her phone, from Meshi. Ellali then takes a wonder, up to a shrine a portrait photo of her mother, reading her obituary; Naomi Bar Reshef, Leader. 1971-2012. Back in the classroom, the teacher welcomes Ellali into the classroom, in order to take the entry exam. Ellali introduces herself to Dina, with Dina doing the same. The teacher then asks whether the two need anything, but Ellali shakes her head and gets on with her test, but Dina says they need loud music, with Iftach then arriving and playing his guitar for them. Ellali and Dina smile at each other, as Iftach strums away on his Guitar and then continue with their exam. Out by the Seao of Gallilee, Alfie is watching the world go by, just as Ellali sneaks up behind him, catching him off guard, when she yells boo, with Alfie exclaiming she's nut, saying is she trying to kill him, with the two giggling at each other. Alfie then explains that he was looking for his sister, wanting to show her his Louis, also explaining the basics and functions of the device. Alfie then gets a message on his Louis, saying that the staff want everyone at the lawn, as the ceremonie is about to begin. Ellali tells him she already knows, with Alfie looking down at Ellali's Louis, puzzled. Ellali then takes off her jacket, revealing her new Ravens uniform. Ellali then explains that she's decided to join the school herself. Alfie excitedly says No way, you're in the Greenhouse, with Ellali nodding her head. The two then hug, with Ellali telling him to chill, saying it's only for a month. Alfie then asks whether she's told their father, but Ellali explains that he's unavailable. Alfie then believe the two could be roommates, but Ellali tells him that'll only be possible if Alfie, switches teams. Ellali then discompliments the names, wondering how somebody came up with the names and how she's meant to relate to a Raven. Alfie stops her and realizes that she's now his competition. Ellali then reassures him, that it would not come to that, explaining that their family, saying it would never eve happen. Alfie assuredly asks her to promise him. Ellali then dashes to the stage, saying she'll race Alfie to the stage, with Alfie swiftly following behind, saying she has no chance. Back on the grass, Daniel is tagging along with some of his Eagles friends, just as Iftach calls on him. Iftach then comes up to him, with Daniel greeting him as captain of the Ravens. Iftach tells Daniel, that he heard he had a hard day at the gym, to which Daniel shakes it off, saying that nothing special really happened, finishing by saying it was just the usual kind of doings. Iftach then sniggers, explaining that his sources, have told him that the tall guy Daniel was hanging out with was seen taking a bus back to Tel-Aviv, sarcastically saying he hopes Daniel's not taking it too hard. Daniel then, casually says he doesn't care, saying the school could accept anyone they want. Iftach, then sarcastically says he was worried about Daniel, with Daniel. Daniel then also sarcastically replies, that Iftach's concern for him is so touching. Daniel then teases Iftach, saying he hopes Iftach is ready for another year of getting their butts kicked. Iftach replies by saying he's always optimistic, saying he hopes that Daniel's not angry that they switched the order of the test questions, saying the Ravens had no choice, after they found out that the Eagles had hacked into their servers, remarking it was the work of an amateur. Iftach then walks off. At the Greenhouse opening ceremony, Louis gives his thanks to the school's doners, as well as the parents of the Greenhouse students, over his microphone on the stage, as well giving his main thanks to the students, for help in providing the flowers of the Greenhouse, as the students begin to clap. Louis then tells a story of a Jew, who lived 2,000 years ago and how they walked on the waters of the opposite lake, going on to say that the site has always attracted leaders to it, listing off a number of different leaders from religion, as well as the current prime-minister of Israel; Mordecai Rosum, who was a graduate at the Greenhouse. Louis then goes on to explain how they are not the only ones, explaining that ten Olympic Gold medalists, two Noble Prize winners and one astronaut, that being Alfie and Ellali's mother Naomi Reshef. He then begins to call up the new students to the stage, first calling up Matti. Matti hugs his parents and then makes his way to the stage, as well as Dina, who then also appears from the back of the crowd, finally announcing Ellali and Alfie, noting they are both joining the two different teams, with Ellali going to Ravens and Alfie to Eagles. Just then Guri's car pulls up near the ceremony and Ellali and Alfie run to their father, who they both hug, as they walk back up to the ceremony together. Back in the Greenhouse, Robbie sneaks into Louis' office with the lights turned off, searching through Louis' desk, taking a photo of him and Naomi, placing it through the shredder. Back at the opening ceremony, Alfie and Ellali see Daniel and Natalie cosying up to each other, with Ellali, remarking she's not at all surprised. Alfie asks Ellali whether she knows the girl, with Ellali describing her as Daniel, but with a make-up bag. Ellali then rubs Alfie's back, sarcastically saying he's going to have a blast with those two Eagles. Daniel then sees Alfie, asking whether he's alright. Daniel welcomes Alfie to the Greenhouse, with Alfie giving his thanks. Daniel then explains that they're heading back to their clubhouse, asking whether he wants to come. Alfie then looks at his sister, who gives him a reassuring look and then accepts Daniel's offer. Characters *Gaia Shelita Katz as Ellali Reshef *Yadin Goldman as Alfie Reshef *Daniel Litman as Daniel Goren *Joy Rieger as Dina Navon *Lee B as Iftach Har Lev *Smadar Chayat as Alona Berger *Tamir Ginzburg as Ron Ashkenazi *Dar Zuvofsky as Natalie Klein *Shir Moreno as Sophie Neumann *Lior Shabtay as Mati Spivak *Raffi Taylor as Louis Klein *Danny Geva as Guri Reshef *Asaf Sheinberger as Robbie Klein Gallery *'See main article:Leadership School Part 2/Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes